Barlowe
How Barlowe joined the Tourney Barlowe is the founder of the Order of Ecclesia, one of the many groups dedicated to keeping Dracula at bay in the absence of the Belmont clan. Within Ecclesia lies the remains of Dracula, a nearly indestructible relic that if destroyed, will prevent Dracula's resurrection. Barlowe's research has resulted in Dominus, a weapon powerful enough to perform such a task, and Shanoa is tasked with its use. However, right before Shanoa prepares to do so, Albus, another of Barlowe's disciples, steals Dominus and flees. Barlowe then orders Shanoa to locate Dominus and bring him back, if possible. In actuality, the Order of Ecclesia exists for the sole purpose of the resurrection of Lord Dracula, and the relic in Ecclesia is actually a seal to confine him. It is Barlowe's true intention to have Shanoa sacrifice her life with Dominus to resurrect the dark lord. In the bad ending, after Shanoa finds Dominus, she uses it on the seal and dies, releasing Dracula. However, the results of this action are not shown and it is initially unbeknownst to the player that Dracula was actually resurrected and not destroyed (though Barlowe's true nature is briefly shown as Shanoa dies, giving the player a slight hint about what's really going on). However, should you meet the requirements for the good ending (rescuing all the villagers), Albus will warn Shanoa not to use Dominus, and she refuses Barlowe's will. Barlowe then reveals his true intentions: to kill Shanoa and use her sacrifice to free Dracula from the seal. He tries to defeat Shanoa and fails; however, he succeeds in awakening Dracula, who uses him as his vessel. Before the start of the second Tourney, Barlowe saw that the Dominus Glyph was among the prizes. Seeing to bring back Dracula, Barlowe plans to use Pokemon Trainer and dancer Sashay. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Barlowe holds a Glyph tome. After the announcer calls his name Barlowe uses Globus and fires two balls of energy as the camera zooms then says "With your sacrifice, the wishes of mankind will all come true..." Special Moves Ustio (Neutral) Barlowe launches several homing fireballs in succession. Globus (Side) Barlowe sends two purple energy balls that bounce against walls. Tonitrus (Up) Barlowe surrounds himself with a sphere of electricity before he charges in the direction of the thumb pad laughing maniacally. Glacius (Down) Barlowe freezes the ground of a platform that he is on. If the opponent is caught, Barlowe will cast a lightning spell that the prey can't dodge. Opponents in multiplayer who aren't caught in the initial freezing will be blasted by the lightning if too close. Custos (Hyper Smash) Barlowe glows with magic saying "Accept your fate!" then announces the attack's name using the right, middle and elft heads of Cerberus to attack the enemy. Master's Rage (Final Smash) Barlowe charges up yelling "DIE!" then warps after the opponent doing five powerful magic infused punches, each punch, he mocks his opponent. For instance: *Against Shanoa: "How dare you... even forget... who raised you... you... STUPID DESCIPLE!" *Against Albus: "I raised you... like a son... and this... is what I get... IN RETURN?!" *Against Don Krieg: "No matter... what you use... it is... magic... that WINS IN THE END!" *Against Shew: "Using legs... to try and kill me...is not enough to bring you... JUSTICE!" Victory Animations #Barlowe sends fire out and says "Death to all who oppose Lord Dracula!" #Barlowe shows the Dominus Glyph and says "You should make a perfect sacrifice." #Barlowe sparks lightning and launches ice saying "Ecclesia will bring about a new order, for him!" On-Screen Appearance Barlowe flies to his point and readies his tome saying "Now die, and YIELD DOMINUS TO ME!!" Trivia *Barlowe's rival and pawn is the Sunny Park Colosseum Master, Sashay. *Barlowe shares his English voice actor with Seth, Astaroth, King Enma, Brian Battler, Shawlong Koufang, Raidou, Nenji "Okina" Kashiwazaki, Grim Reaper, Yin-Yarn, Baraggan Louisenbairn and Kano. *Barlowe shares his Japanese voice actor with Hisahide Matsunaga, Ryuji Yamazaki, Sokaku Mochizuki, Gato, Kouryu, Rob Python, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Edge Master, Kowalski Penguin, Spire, Mr. Frosty, Shioh of the Gomar and Shioh pair, Pico, Yosemite Sam, Bryce Adams, Darkk Crafter, Glacius and Shao Kahn. *Barlowe shares his French voice actor with Conan the Barbarian, John Matrix, Earl Sinclair, Tong Po, RoboCop, He-Man, Barfolomew a.k.a. Barf and Indiana Jones. *Barlowe shares his German voice actor with Brad Burns. *Barlowe shares his Arabic voice actor with Chief Bogo. *Barlowe shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Vitaly, Jimmy Sisphar, Rudolf von Stroheim and Grant Danasty. Category:Castlevania characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters